


Morgana Rules the World

by tbt-Kentex4 (IambicKentameter)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Have some garbage, I wrote this forever ago, Mordred is Morgana and Merlin's kid, Morgana ascends the throne, Throw back thursday, Uther Dies, first person POV, for some reason, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/tbt-Kentex4
Summary: After having to force her and Merlin's son, Mordred, out of the castle, Uther's death sparks a series of exceedingly fortunate events, including Morgana being allowed to choose her husband.I wrote this in 8th grade. What the hell is this.





	Morgana Rules the World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly so confused by what's going on here. There's a severe lack of thought that went into some of the finer details of this fic. I don't understand how I was going to explain away all these gaping plot holes. I added like two or three lines at the end to sort of wrap it up, but needless to say, I have no idea where I was going with this. So enjoy my fevered 8th grade writings.

“Why do I have to go?” His eyes burned into mine; questions and pain were bubbling up behind soft iris’.

“Because, dear, if we harbor you now, we could be caught and executed. You have to go back to the druids now. You have-”

“So you care more for yourself than me?!” his words lashed out and scalded my heart. 

“No, Mordred, no!” I grabbed him and held him to my chest. “There is nothing more important to your father and I than you.  _ Please _ , mordred, see sense. You must go.” I let him go and stood.

“Mom!” His small hand reached for mine, but I was already too high for him.

“Sleep, Mordred.” I said, and drew the red curtain between us. “I love you.” I whispered.

So many things have happened since then, evens that we realized had to happen to keep our son safe.

~*~

 

After he’d left, I told Merlin there was no other way. If we wanted our son to be happy, we had to overthrow Uther. He agreed.

It wasn’t hard to get to the records and replace Arthur’s name with mine. It wasn’t terribly hard to convince him to give his rights to the kingdom to me. It wasn’t difficult pretending that that witch Morgause had control of me, nor was it hard to steal her secrets.

 

Merlin has agreed that the most difficult and burdening thing we had to do was be separated from our son. Not a day passed that we didn’t think about him.

If someone came to camelot bearing the mark, we would have the gaurds deliver the bearer of said mark a letter, telling him of our progress, telling him how close we were, and most importantly, tell him how much we love him.

~*~

 

I woke from another nightmare, nightgown soaked through with sweat and my cheeks stained with tears that were still flowing. 

Lightning flashed outside my window, and Gwen rushed into my chambers.

“Morgana! I heard you screaming, are you alright?” She sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

“Just a nightmare.” I said.

“What about?” She asked innocently.

_ My little boy was lying face down in a pool, Uther’s sleeves soaked through as he hovered over him. _

_ He looked up at me and smirked… _

“I… I can’t remember now.” I lied. She stroked my hair lovingly.

I could hear other footsteps echoing down the hall, stopping at my door and revealing the one person I actually wanted to see.

“Merlin!” I jumped up to greet him, but Gwen pulled me back down.

“Morgana,” He sat down next to me. “It’s Uther. He’s dead.”

Gwen shot up, hands covering her mouth in shock. “Oh… Oh my…” She was too distraught to form a complete sentence.

“You should go to Arthur. He’s devastated. I’ll stay with her, you go.” Merlin said. The moment the words left his lips, she was gone. He turned to me with soft eyes. “The drowning dream again?” He asked. I nodded sadly. “Let it be exorcised.” He kissed me gently. “He’s gone now, Morgana. He can’t hurt me or you or our son.”

I leaned forward and his lips met mine, sweetly and shortly.

For the next several minutes he held me, cheeks pulled flush, hot salty tears mingling together.

~*~

 

The next morning would be a day to remember. I woke early and dressed in a fine blue dress, its sleeves longer than the train.

Arthur escorted me into the great hall to meet my subjects, a considerable amount of knights and townspeople had all gathered but at the back of the room stood the most important.

After the ceremony and a small speech by Arthur, the most important question came.

“Majesty,” Geoffrey muttered from my side. “The law says that every ruling woman must have a husband. I’m sorry if it seems rushed, but you must choose someone.”

I nodded understandably.

“We can give you more time if you wish, but-”

“I’ll choose now, Geoffrey.” I said calmly. “If that’s alright.”

“Now is… better, yes.”

I paused dramatically, making eye contact with first Gwen, then Arthur, and finally, Merlin.

 

~*~

 

“Morgana?” Merlin muttered as he knocked softly on the door.

“Close the door behind you.” I whispered. He did, then sat down next to me.

“Can I hold him?” He asked. I nodded and pulled Mordred from my breast gently, then covered myself while Merlin held him.

“He’s so perfect…” He said, stroking Mordred’s cheek gently. “We made the perfect little bundle of baby and…” He paused, took Mordred back to his cradle in the corner, then drew the curtain around our baby. He came to sit beside me once more. “It was completely wrong.” 

“Wrong?” I scooted closer to him.

“You, the king’s ward, me, a servant…” He wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips against my forehead. “Was it only a fling?”

“What?!”

“A quick shag in the heat of passion that resulted in a child?”

I pulled away and held his head between my hands. “No. Merlin, I loved you long before Mordred, and I will love you throughout his life.”

“But do you really believe anything can come of this relationship?” He asked.

“You could marry me.”

I was met with silence. My cheeks burned and I looked up at him under my eyelashes.

 

~*~

 

“I wish to take Merlin.” I said calmly and cooly. 

The entire room erupted into chatter, a few people glancing from me, to Arthur, to Merlin, and back.

“Are you sure?” Geoffrey asked.

“Would I have said it if I didn’t?” I turned out to the crowd. “Merlin, can you come here please?”

Merlin walked to me slowly. “They’ll hate me.” He whispered.

“They will love you, as I love you.” I whispered back.

“But he is a servant!”

I snarled. “You said I could choose. Your queen has spoken.” 


End file.
